


Occupational Hazards

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: fandom_aid, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Potions, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Occupational Hazards

Teaching the students to brew Amortentia was one of Severus's least favourite things about his job. Which was saying something because the list of grievances he had was long.

Why anyone thought it was a good idea for teenagers practically bursting at the seams with lust to learn how to draw the object of their lustful desires to them was beyond him.

That he hadn't taught Potions that last year was a blessing, he thought as he pulled the stirring rod from the cauldron, the rich perfume of leather tomes, fresh picked asphodel, and Harry's familiar scent assaulting his senses.

~*~

"Finished brewing already?" Harry said, looking up as Severus walked into the bedroom.

"For now." Severus pulled off his work robes and tossed them onto the floor, his shirt soon following.

"Lust potions again?" Harry threw the blanket back and kicked the sheets off his legs.

"Nothing nefarious." Severus pushed his trousers down and climbed onto the bed, straddling Harry's lap. "Just Amortentia."

"Mmm, let me help you with that." Harry wrapped his hand around Severus's cock, giving him a firm stroke. 

"Suck me," Severus said, his voice rough with need.

Harry's lips curled into a wicked smile. "My pleasure."

~*~

They both shifted with Harry sliding down the bed, while Severus scooted up. He grabbed onto the headboard with both hands and watched Harry suck on the head of his cock.

"Tease."

Harry smiled as best he could and grabbed Severus's arse with both hands, pulling him closer. 

Severus closed his eyes and thrust his hips, losing himself in the warmth of Harry's mouth. When Harry's finger pressed to his hole, he groaned and filled that sweet mouth with bitter come.

After taking a moment to recover, Severus reached for Harry's straining erection.

"Shall I return the favour?"

"You'd better."


End file.
